Der erste April
by QuieroLaAventura
Summary: Die Tradition, sich am ersten April mit Scherzen zu überraschen, führt manchmal dazu, dass man missverstanden wird. Wenn das passiert, können Herzenswünsche darunter leiden. Diese Erfahrung machen Lily Evans und James Potter in ihrem siebten Schuljahr.


**Der erste April:**

Es war der erste April 1978, es war ein Samstag, und James Potter hatte heute etwas Wichtiges vor. Heute wollte er seine Klassenkameradin Lily um eine Verabredung bitten.

Gegen Ende des fünften Schuljahrs hatte er sie schon einmal gefragt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er sie damals schon so geliebt hatte wie heute – jetzt jedenfalls liebte er sie sehr. Vor zwei Jahren war er nicht der beste Mensch gewesen: sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, hatte er sich über andere lustig gemacht, die ihm merkwürdig oder albern erschienen. Er hatte sich verändert, seit ihm so viel an Lily gelegen war, und ein bisschen älter und reifer war er wohl auch geworden. Selbst Lily, die ihm schon lange sehr kritisch gegenübergestanden hatte, war das inzwischen aufgefallen. Sie hatte reichlich Gelegenheit, sein Verhalten zu beobachten, seit sie seine Schulsprecherkollegin geworden war. Anfangs hatte sich die Zusammenarbeit eher schweigsam gestaltet, doch inzwischen erkannte sie seine Bemühungen an, und die beiden verstanden sich gut. Wie das allerdings aussehen würde, nachdem er sie um ein privates Treffen gebeten hatte, wagte er noch nicht, sich auszumalen. Lily und er hatten so effektiv zusammengearbeitet, sie war schon seit Monaten so freundlich zu ihm gewesen; er hatte sich lange gefragt, ob er das aufs Spiel würde setzen wollen.

Die Sonne ging gerade hinter dem verbotenen Wald auf, und die Schüler von Hogwarts machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle. Auch James ging mit seinen Freunden durch die breite Tür und setzte sich an den äußersten Rand des Tisches neben Sirius. Ihnen gegenüber ließen sich Peter und Remus auf ihre Stühle fallen, und nach ein paar Worten Professor Dumbledores erschien das Frühstück auf den vier langen Haustischen. James hatte nicht auf den Morgengruß des Schulleiters geachtet, er war in Gedanken versunken. Seit er sich entschlossen hatte, dass heute der entscheidende Tag sein sollte, fragte er sich, wie er Lily möglichst geschickt fragen konnte. Sirius erkundigte sich, ob er heute eine Verabredung habe, woraufhin James lediglich abwesend: „Noch nicht" murmelte. Sirius grinste ihn an und teilte ihm mit, er habe es eilig, denn er selbst treffe sich in einer Viertelstunde mit dieser netten Kleinen aus Ravenclaw. Sehr intelligent, die Gute, das störe aber nicht weiter. Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und machte sich unternehmungslustig auf den Weg nach draußen.

Einige Minuten nach Sirius verließ auch James die große Halle, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Dort vermutete er Lily. Sie hatte ihr Frühstück schon früh beendet, und er hatte gehört, wie sie zu ihren Freundinnen sagte, sie müsse für ihre Hausaufgabe nach einem Buch suchen. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schaute sich um. Lange Regale gefüllt mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen lagen vor ihm. Er schritt sie ab, sah in jeden Gang, und schließlich fand er sie. Lily saß an einem Fenster im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek, las in einem Buch und machte sich Notizen. Einen Moment lang beobachtete er sie. Dieses konzentrierte Arbeiten, bei dem sie sich von nichts und niemandem stören ließ, bewunderte er an ihr. Dann ging er auf sie zu und setzte setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. „Kann ich dich kurz stören?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie sah überrascht auf und nickte dann. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Er fragte sich noch einmal, wie er am besten anfangen sollte und kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass es wohl am besten wäre, knapp und ehrlich zu sein.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen", fing er an. Nun, dass kam wohl kaum überraschend für sie. Was sollte er auch sonst wollen? Er verfluchte seine Ungeschicklichkeit. Noch nie hatte er Probleme gehabt, mit Mädchen zu sprechen – musste ihm das gerade jetzt, gerade mit Lily passieren? Er holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. „Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an das Ende des fünften Schuljahres, als ich Severus verflucht habe, weil er dich als Schlammblut bezeichnet hat, oder?" Natürlich erinnerte sie sich daran, schließlich markierte dieser Zwischenfall das Ende ihrer Freundschaft mit Severus. Sie nickte also, und er fuhr fort. „Damals wollte ich dich beschützen und hatte wohl gedacht, dass du nach dem Ereignis gerne mit mir ausgehen würdest; doch du hast mir klar und deutlich gesagt, was du von mir hältst, und deshalb hoffe ich, dass du auch heute ehrlich zu mir sein wirst." Er schwieg kurz und fragte sich, was er da gerade tat. Hatte er nicht eben beschlossen gehabt, dass er sich kurz fassen wollte? Egal, da musste er jetzt durch. „In diesem Schuljahr sind wie nach einer gewissen Zeit als Schulsprecher wirklich gut miteinander ausgekommen, und deshalb habe ich den Mut das zu tun, was ich jetzt tun werde." Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er sich da reden hörte. Wenn Lily jetzt gleich vor Langeweile einschlafen würde, konnte er ihr das kaum übelnehmen. Abrupt fragte er: „Willst du morgen mit mir ausgehen?" Sie schloss die Augen, und er versuchte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, doch er war zu nervös, um etwas aus ihren Zügen lesen zu können. Beinahe wäre ihm ein nervöses Lachen entschlüpft: War sie wirklich eingeschlafen? Nach einer kurzen Weile, die ihm wie Stunden vorkam, öffnete sie schließlich die Augen, sah ihn mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an und antwortete: „Nein, möchte ich nicht!" Beide schauten sich einen Moment stumm an, dann sagte Lily auflachend: „April, April!", er aber blieb stumm und sah sie verwirrt an. Er verstand nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte, was sollte das? Er wusste, dass April war. Vielleicht hielt sie ihn für dumm; aber einen Kalender konnte er schon noch lesen! Und dass sie ihn ausgelacht hatte! Mit empörter Ablehnung, einem verächtlichen Blick oder einem kühlen „Nein!" hatte er gerechnet und versucht, sich dagegen zu wappnen. Aber dass sie einfach über seine Bitte lachen würde? Das kränkte ihn mehr, als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch bevor er sie verließ, sagte er noch: „Ich weiß, dass April ist. Trotzdem: Danke für die Information!" Sie schaute ihm verwundert hinterher, für so humorlos hatte sie ihn nicht gehalten. Er war doch sonst immer derjenige, der mehr oder weniger alberne Scherze machte. Nun erlaubte sie sich mal einen Spaß, und er war beleidigt.

Ein wenig betrübt verließ sie selbst die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um mit ihrer Freundin Alice über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Dort fand sie sie allerdings nicht, weshalb sie in ihren alten Schlafsaal ging, wo sie ihre Freundin lesend auf deren Bett vorfand. Lily setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf ihr eigenes, früheres Bett. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und sah stirnrunzelnd vor sich hin. Alice hatte ihr Buch beiseite gelegt und schaute Lily fragend an. „Du siehst aus, als sei dir etwas schiefgegangen! Erzähl mal, was ist passiert?" Lily musste lachen. Alice kannte sie einfach zu gut! „Ich habe in der Bibliothek für Zaubertränke gelernt, als plötzlich James Potter sich zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt hat", begann Lily ihren Bericht. „Er hat mich dann um eine Verabredung gebeten.", fuhr sie fort und erklärte, wie sie James habe in den April schicken wollen. „Also habe ich mit Nein geantwortet, und als ich dann einen Moment später ‚April April' gesagt habe, hat er mich nur böse angeschaut und erwidert, er wisse, dass April sei. Dann ist er beleidigt abgezogen." Einen Moment lang war es still, dann ergänzte Lily noch: „Ich war sicher, er würde einen Spaß verstehen. Eigentlich hätte ich mich gern mit ihm verabredet, aber das wird nun wohl nichts mehr." Ärgerlich, aber auch ein bisschen traurig schloss sie: „Wenn jemand über einen kleinen Spaß auf seine Kosten überhaupt nicht lachen kann, will ich auch gar nichts mit ihm zu tun haben." Alice schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und antwortete schließlich: „Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass er vielleicht gar nicht davon weiß, was der erste April für eine Tradition hat?" Lily sah sie überrascht an und sagte dann: „Jeder macht doch am ersten April Scherze." Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet ein Typ wie James Potter nichts von dieser Sitte wusste. Alice nickte, erklärte dann aber: „Unter Zauberern ist diese Tradition nicht so verbreitet wie unter Mugglen. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass er einfach nicht daran gedacht hat, weil er zu nervös war." Die beiden sahen sich zweifelnd an und mussten bei der Vorstellung kichern, James könnte zu nervös sein, um einen Spaß zu erkennen. Dann fragte Lily ihre Freundin, ob sie es wirklich für wahrscheinlich halte, dass James keine Aprilscherze kenne. Alice antwortete, dass das für sie die einzig logische Erklärung für James' Verhalten sei. Sie fuhr fort: „Warum ist dir das eigentlich so wichtig? Dir liegt doch nichts an ihm, oder?" Lily sah rasch zu Boden und versuchte angestrengt, nicht rot zu werden, was ihr auch gelang; doch ihre Reaktion hatte der Freundin genug gesagt. Alice lächelte: „Wenn du prinzipiell auch mit ihm ausgehen willst, dann solltest du das Missverständnis aus dem Weg räumen." Lily nickte und erwiderte: „Das werde ich tun! Ich habe auch schon eine Idee, wie ich das bewerkstelligen kann."

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James erst spät auf und musste feststellen, dass das Frühstück schon vorbei war. Er war gestern Abend noch sehr lange draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen und hatte dort seinem Frust und seiner Enttäuschung Luft gemacht. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie ihn inzwischen halbwegs mochte, doch das war ganz offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stellte fest, dass er fast leer war. Die meisten Schüler waren wahrscheinlich draußen, um den ersten halbwegs warmen Tag im Freien zu genießen; er selbst hatte keine Lust, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Ihm war jetzt nicht danach, mit seinen Freunden zu reden – außerdem würde er am Ende draußen Lily treffen, und danach war ihm noch viel weniger. Außerdem hatte er Hunger, weshalb er vorhatte in der Küche vorbeizuschauen, und dort um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu bitten. Anschließend würde er in die Bibliothek gehen und etwas für die Schule tun, um sich abzulenken. Er wollte gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, als er einen neuen Aushang am schwarzen Brett sah. Er ging hin, um ihn kurz zu überfliegen.

 _An alle Zauberer!_

 _In der Mugglewelt ist der erste April traditionell der Tag, an dem sich die Menschen gegenseitig „in den April schicken". Dies bedeutet, dass man sich mit Aprilscherzen überrascht und im Anschluss daran das Ganze mit den Worten „April April" abschließt._

 _Ich schreibe das, weil ich gehört habe, dass diese Tradition in der Welt der Zauberer nicht so verbreitet ist. Sollte Euch also jemand gestern „in den April geschickt" haben, wisst Ihr nun, dass man diese Scherze nicht allzu ernst nehmen sollte._

 _Außerdem noch ein Hinweis: Das nächste Vertrauensschüler_ _tr_ _reffen wird am sechsten April stattfinden._ _Wenn noch jemand Wünsche für die Tagesordnung hat: I_ _ch bin heute eigentlich den ganzen Tag im Schulsprecherbüro._

 _Lily Evans_

James starrte auf den Aushang und fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Ein Tag eigens dafür, um andere zu veralbern? Eigentlich klang das nach einer genialen Erfindung! Er verließ gerade den Gryffindorturm, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Was wäre, wenn Lily sich an einem anderen Tag einverstanden erklärt hätte, mit ihm auszugehen; was wäre, wenn ihr Nein nur einer dieser „Aprilscherze" gewesen wäre? Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was genau sie gesagt hatte. Nur kurzes Nachdenken war nötig, bis er zusammenzuckte, weil ihm ihr fröhliches „April, April" durchs Gedächtnis schoss. Es sah so aus, als habe er sich als absolut humorloser Vollidiot präsentiert. Er war inzwischen an der Treppe angelangt, die hinunter in die Eingangshalle führte. Als er den Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzen wollte, um hinunter in die Küche zu gehen, formte sich ein weiterer Gedanke in seinem Gehirn. War es Zufall, dass Lily so ausdrücklich erklärt hatte, wo sie heute zu finden sei? Er könnte zum Schulsprecherbüro gehen und Lily noch einmal um eine Verabredung bitten. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht ließ sich ja etwas wiedergutmachen? Er wollte es zumindest versuchen! James wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro.

In eben diesem Büro ging Lily zur selben Zeit auf und ab. Sie fragte sich, ob James den Hinweis sehen und verstehen und zu ihr kommen würde. Ihr Blick fiel auf die kleine Einbauküche, in der sie und James in den letzten zwei Monaten so oft zusammen gekocht hatten. Immer mal wieder hatten sie am Wochenende ein Gemeinschaftsessen ausfallen lassen und jeden ihrer Freunde, der Zeit und Appetit hatte, zu einer selbst zubereiteten Mahlzeit in ihre Wohnung eingeladen. Obwohl sie zu Anfang skeptisch war, hatten sie im Laufe der Zeit sehr viel Spaß daran bekommen und sie würde es sehr bedauern, wenn ihre Kochaktionen durch ein dummes Missverständnis ein Ende fänden.

Leise öffnete James die Tür und betrat das Büro, das ihm inzwischen so vertraut war. Lily stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Er ging zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie. „Kann ich dich kurz stören?", fragte er. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und antwortete: „Ich habe irgendwie ein Déjà vu, du auch?" Er nickte und sagte: „Wegen gestern - es tut mir leid, ich habe mich dumm benommen." Sie lächelte und erwiderte: „Du kanntest die Tradition halt einfach nicht. Mich hat gestern Alice darüber aufgeklärt, dass Zauberer keine Aprilscherze machen. Als ich das verstanden hatte, ist auch mein Ärger über dein Verhalten verschwunden." Er war erleichtert. Sie nahm ihm also nichts übel! Trotzdem, sollte er sie noch einmal um eine Verabredung bitten? Was, wenn sie sich zwar gestern einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte und eigentlich hätte zusagen wollen, es sich jetzt aber anders überlegt hatte? Er zögerte, kam aber dann zu einem Entschluss. Er begann erneut zu sprechen: „Ich möchte dich noch einmal fragen … ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, bald einmal mit mir auszugehen." Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an: „Was heißt ‚bald' für dich?" Seine Gefühle brachen aus ihm heraus: „Es heißt das, was du dir darunter vorstellst. Wenn ‚bald' für dich nächste Woche ist, freue ich mich. Wenn es für dich in einem Monat oder noch später ist, bin ich auch damit zufrieden. Wenn du mir nur eine Chance gibst!" Lily sah ihn einen Moment lang entgeistert an, dann sagte sie: „Einen Monat, wohl kaum. So lange will ich nicht warten!" Er war verblüfft und schlug vor, sie könnten doch nächste Woche am Samstag ausgehen. Wieder schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf: „Ich möchte keinen Tag mehr warten. Lass uns gleich heute miteinander ausgehen."

Er starrte sie an. Sie wollte noch heute mit ihm ausgehen? Das konnte er nicht glauben; doch so wie sie ihn ansah, hatte sie es wohl tatsächlich gesagt. „Wenn du heute Zeit hast, lass uns überlegen, wann wir uns treffen wollen." Er dachte kurz nach, dann schlug er vor, nach dem Mittagessen etwas zu unternehmen. Lily war einverstanden und lächelte ihn an: „Bis zum Mittagessen sind es noch drei Stunden! Ich habe dich gar nicht beim Frühstück gesehen. Hast Du keinen Hunger? „Hab ich wirklich", erwiderte James. „Haben wir vielleicht noch etwas in unserer Küche?" „Wie leergefegt", bedauerte Lily. „Wer als Nächster nach Hogsmeade geht, sollte dringend etwas mitbringen. Das hilft uns allerdings jetzt wenig. Du wirst bis zum Mittagessen warten müssen, armer Kerl." James lächelte und sagte: „Ich hatte eigentlich vor, mal in der Küche nachzufragen. Die Hauselfen haben ein Herz für hungrige Schüler, wenn die ganz lieb bitten." Lily war überrascht. Sie hätte nicht einmal zu sagen gewusst, wo die Küche lag. Unglaublich eigentlich, nach fast sieben Schuljahren! Sie sagte ihm das, und er fragte, ob sie Lust hätte mitzukommen. „Das täte ich tatsächlich gern!", antwortete Lily. James freute sich. Sie wollte auch unabhängig von ihrer Verabredung Zeit mit ihm verbringen - und das, nachdem er sich zuerst nicht einmal sicher gewesen war, ob ihr überhaupt irgendetwas an ihm gelegen war! Als sie das Schulsprecherbüro verlassen hatten, sagte sie: „Ich muss noch etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum erledigen, wo soll ich dich treffen?" Er antwortete, er werde in der Eingangshalle auf sie warten, worauf sie nickte und loslief.

Sie kam im Gemeinschaftsraum an und ging direkt zum schwarzen Brett. Dort schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn dann auf den Aushang, so dass der letzte Absatz verschwand. Denn im Büro der Schulsprecher würde sie ja jetzt nicht mehr sein. Während sie durch die Gänge zurück eilte, dachte sie über die Worte ihrer Freundin nach. Wenn sie die letzte halbe Stunde Revue passieren ließ, schien es wirklich sicher zu sein, dass sie sich in James Potter verliebt hatte. Die Freude darüber, dass er so rasch zu ihr gekommen war, hatte sie dazu verführt, ihren Gefühlen ganz einfach nachzugeben. Bevor sie so richtig verstanden hatte, was sie da tat, war aus einer Verabredung an irgendeinem Tag eine am heutigen Tag geworden. Sie hatte ihn merken lassen, dass sie keinen Tag mehr warten wolle - wenn dass nicht dafür sprach, dass sie verliebt war, wusste sie auch nicht weiter. Und wenn er nicht völlig unfähig war, Menschen einzuschätzen, wusste es James auch. Und erstaunlicherweise war ihr das kein bisschen unangenehm.

James stand in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf Lily. Er dachte darüber nach, was heute geschehen war. Er war erwacht mit der Enttäuschung vom letzten Tag und hatte sich vorgenommen, den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Dann hatte er von dieser Muggletradition erfahren und beschlossen, Lily noch einmal um eine Verabredung zu bitten. Und nun würden sie sich nicht nur schon heute treffen, sondern sie wollte gleich jetzt mit ihm zusammen sein. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Da kam sie auch schon die Treppe heruntergelaufen und fragte im Näherkommen atemlos, wo sie nun hingehen müssten. James führte sie in einen Gang, der von der Eingangshalle aus wegführte. Als sie beim Gemälde mit der Obstschale ankamen, kitzelte James die Birne, die sich zugleich in einen Türgriff verwandelte. Er stieß die Tür auf und ließ Lily den Vortritt. Staunend sah sie sich um. Die riesige Küche, in der etwa fünfzehn Hauselfen schon jetzt mit Vorbereitungen fürs Mittagessen beschäftigt waren, beeindruckte sie sehr. James grüßte fröhlich in die Runde und fragte eine Elfin, die lächelnd auf ihn zukam, ob vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit vom Frühstück übriggeblieben sei. Die Elfin kannte ihn und lachte, bejahte aber und bot den beiden an, sich an einen der Tische zu setzen. Kurze Zeit später brachte sie ihnen Brot, Käse und etwas zu trinken. James bedankte sich herzlich und die Elfin kehrte zu ihrer Arbeit zurück.

Lily hatte sich die ganze Zeit umgeschaut und festgestellt, dass die Küche in etwa die Ausmaße der großen Halle hatte, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie nur knapp zweieinhalb Meter hoch war. Auch hier unten standen vier lange Tische, ähnlich wie die vier Haustische in der Halle. „Warum ist die Küche so groß?", fragte sie James. Dieser wandte sich ihr zu; wie Lily hatte er seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen lassen. „Zu jeder Mahlzeit decken die Hauselfen die Tische hier unten, und Professor Dumbledore zaubert das Essen dann auf die vier Haustische oben in der Halle." Lily nickte. Das ergab Sinn, denn schließlich konnte man Essen nicht einfach heraufbeschwören. Sie hatte bisher nie so wirklich darüber nachgedacht, doch es stimmte. Vor jeder Mahlzeit sagte der Schulleiter einige Worte, klatschte in die Hände, und dann erschien das Essen auf den Tischen.

James aß in Ruhe und auch Lily nahm sich ein Stückchen Brot. Sie plauderten und machten sich gegenseitig auf unterschiedliche Vorarbeiten aufmerksam, mit denen die Elfen beschäftigt waren. Gemeinsam versuchten sie, daraus zu schließen, was es zum Mittagessen geben würde. Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg nach oben, nicht ohne sich vorher noch einmal bedankt zu haben. Zusammen gingen sie in die Bibliothek und setzten sich an dasselbe Fenster, an dem sie gestern miteinander geredet hatten. Plötzlich fragte James: „Du hast mich gestern also nur im Scherz abgewiesen?" Sie nickte bestätigend und antwortete: „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du die Bedeutung des ersten Aprils nicht kennst." Leise sagte er: „Vielleicht habe ich ja nächstes Jahr die Gelegenheit, einen Aprilscherz an dir auszuprobieren?" Sie wurde ein bisschen rot. Die Vorstellung, auch noch in einem Jahr, wenn sie beide die Schule längst verlassen hatte, mit James zusammen zu sein, war merkwürdig und aufregend zugleich.

Lily sah draußen am See einige Schüler liegen. Heute war es wirklich warm; es war der erste richtig schöne Tag in diesem Jahr - weder besonders kalt noch windig. Sie würde jetzt gerne in den See springen, obwohl das Wasser wahrscheinlich ziemlich eisig war, doch die Abkühlung wäre ihr jetzt sehr willkommen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr losreißen. Fast wider Willen sagte er stockend: „Ich hab dich lieb, Lily! Lange schon. Ich wäre so froh, wenn du es mit mir versuchen würdest." Sie schloss ihre Augen und hob den Kopf ein Stück. Sie fühlte die Wärme der Sonne, die nun im Zenit stand und gerade durch das Fenster der Bibliothek strahlte. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte; sie genoss einfach nur das Glück, das sie plötzlich empfand.

James wartete. War es das Richtige gewesen, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, oder hatte er gerade alles kaputtgemacht. Er sah wie sie zuvor aus dem Fenster, und auch er spürte die Wärme der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Plötzlich wurde er ganz ruhig. Wie immer auch sie über ihn dachte, was immer sie gleich sagen würde – jetzt, in diesem Moment war er glücklich.

Lily öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sehr ich dich nicht leiden konnte", sagte sie zögernd. „Das scheint mir jetzt sehr lange her zu sein. Hast du dich so sehr verändert, oder bin ich das gewesen? Im letzten Jahr habe ich immer häufiger über deine Scherze lachen müssen. Wir haben so problemlos als Schulsprecher zusammengearbeitet, wie ich mir das nie hätte vorstellen können. Und unser gemeinsames Kochen hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Ich habe mich so sehr an dich gewöhnt!" Ganz leise fuhr sie fort: „Neulich habe ich von dir geträumt. Ich war unglaublich verwirrt und habe mich das erste Mal gefragt, was ich eigentlich für dich empfinde!" Sie fasste nach seiner Hand. „Ich weiß es jetzt! Ganz sicher. Ich hab dich auch lieb!" Sie konnten die Augen nicht voneinander wenden und mussten ein bisschen lachen, so seltsam und wunderbar erschienen ihnen diese unerwarteten Geständnisse. Im Moment wünschten sie sich nichts weiter, als lange Zeit zusammen hier bleiben zu können, das Licht auf dem Gesicht des anderen zu sehen und langsam zu begreifen, wie glücklich sie beide waren.


End file.
